Nakoma
Nakoma is a character from the 1995 feature film Pocahontas and its sequel. She was voiced by Michelle St. John. Background Nakoma is a member of the Powhatan Indian tribe, and is best friends with Pocahontas. The two girls have been friends for a long time, and Nakoma wishes the best for her friend. Like many of her tribe, she is at first distrustful of the English settlers, but later comes to understand them. Personality Nakoma's personality is a foil to that of her best friend. While Pocahontas is more free-spirited and mischievous, Nakoma usually tries to be more serious and responsible. She sometimes tries to act as the voice of reason to Pocahontas, much like Kocoum and Chief Powhatan. However, her warnings often go unheeded, especially when she tries to stop Pocahontas from going to find John Smith. Appearance Nakoma sports tan skin like the other Native Americans in her tribe which small black eyes, small nose and mouth. She also has short black hair which is tied in a tied-up ponytail. Clothing-wise, she wears a buckskin outfit similar to that of Pocahontas. However, Nakoma's clothing consists of a 2-piece buckskin crop top and skirt ensemble, rather than the dress that Pocahontas sports. She also sports a thin white necklace around her neck. Nakoma also goes barefoot like Pocahontas. Appearances Pocahontas After the Powhatan warriors arrive home, Nakoma takes a canoe and goes to find Pocahontas. She finds her friend atop a waterfall and tells Pocahontas that Pocahontas's father Chief Powhatan has returned from a war against the Massawomecks. Nakoma asks Pocahontas to come down; Pocahontas does so by means of a swan dive from atop the waterfall. As a joke, Pocahontas flips the canoe, sending Nakoma into the water. After splashing around a bit, they right the canoe. Pocahontas reveals that she had been thinking when Nakoma asked where she had been. Nakoma makes note the strange dreams Pocahontas has had, which she does understand. Nakoma advises Pocahontas to speak with her father about them. Back at camp, they arrive to hear Powhatan praising Kocoum for his bravery during the battle. Nakoma notes Kocoum's good looks, though Pocahontas notes that Kocoum is very serious. Nakoma is next seen with Pocahontas, picking corn for the soon-to-arrive warriors. After a brief talk with Powhatan, he decides to send Kocoum for their safety. When Powhatan leaves to do this, Nakoma asks Pocahontas about her recent out-of-the-ordinary behavior. Though Pocahontas denies that anything is wrong, John Smith soon arrives in the corn field. Nakoma attempts to go get Kocoum, but is silenced by Pocahontas. Nakoma is shocked to learn that Pocahontas has met the settler before. After hearing Kocoum approach, Pocahontas leads John away and ask Nakoma to keep quiet about the incident. When Kocoum approaches, Nakoma lies, saying that she had not seen Pocahontas. Before leaving, Kocoum asks Nakoma to speak to Pocahontas about running off, as she apparently listens to Nakoma. After he leaves, Nakoma scoffs about how well Pocahontas listens. Pocahontas, Nakoma, and Kocoum are seen together again the same evening when their tribal allies arrive. Pocahontas asks her father for a word, but in the end, he doesn't listen. That night, Nakoma catches Pocahontas sneaking out to see John Smith again. Nakoma tells Pocahontas not to go, insisting that she will not lie for Pocahontas again. Pocahontas claims her actions were for the good of her people. Nakoma tries to tell Pocahontas that she might get hurt but Pocahontas denies it and runs off. Fearing for Pocahontas's safety, Nakoma decides to tell Kocoum what happened. After Kocoum's dead body is taken to the tribe, Nakoma apologizes for her actions, claiming that she only wanted to do the right thing. A saddened Pocahontas tells her that it was her own fault and now John will die because of it. Nakoma decides to take Pocahontas to see John Smith. She is able to gain access for her friend by claiming that Pocahontas wished to see Kocoum's killer with her own eyes (Kocoum had been planning to marry Pocahontas and make her his queen.) Nakoma is last seen among the tribe watching the departure of wounded John Smith and some of the other settlers. She sheds a tear knowing that the man her best friend loves will be leaving. Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World In the sequel, Nakoma's role is significantly smaller than her role in the first film. She is seen gathering berries with other women until being distracted by a snowball thrown by Pocahontas. The two play along with animal friends Meeko, Flit and Percy which eventually leads them to slide down a snowy slope in Nakoma's basket and finding John Smith's compass. The compass saddens Pocahontas, as it reminds her of the news of John's death. Nakoma tells her that time has passed since his death and wants her to move on, but Pocahontas sadly says 'its just too hard to say goodbye.' In this film, Nakoma is supposedly married, as she is seen with a man (who resembles Kocoum) during the song Where Do I Go From Here as shown in the frozen waterfall. Nakoma is later seen briefly at a tribal festival dancing around a fire with Pocahontas. She reacts in shock when the man she loved accuse her best friend of being a traitor for speaking up for the white men. Nakoma is last seen when Pocahontas is about to depart to London. She and the rest of the Powatan Tribe arrive at Jamestown to see her off and she whispers '"Do not forget this land." Pocahontas replies "You Nakoma will always be with me." The two girls then tearfully hug each other before Pocahontas slowly leaves. Disney Parks Nakoma currently does not make appearances for meet-and-greets in the parks, but she can be mentioned by her best friend if you talk about her. Trivia *Though not a major character, she is one of the most popular characters in the Pocahontas series. *Nakoma's French voice actress provides the speaking voice of Pocahontas in the French dub of the sequel. *Nakoma is mentioned by the filmmakers in the commentary for the movie. Gallery Category:Females Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Indians Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Living characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Lovers Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Adults